<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Know It Yet by amethystcarnelian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162182">Don't Know It Yet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystcarnelian/pseuds/amethystcarnelian'>amethystcarnelian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Data and Geordi are oblivious, Deanna helps them out, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystcarnelian/pseuds/amethystcarnelian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Another late night hanging out in Data’s quarters, and Geordi was too comfortable to move. It had been about two hours since he and Data had started talking, and about an hour and a half since the two of them had laid down on Data’s sofa to be more comfortable while they discussed Data’s latest exobiology research. Cuddling on Data’s sofa was nothing new, in fact, it was routine. A routine Geordi rather liked."</p>
<p>Data and Geordi are very romantic and very much in love, they just haven't worked it out it yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Data/Geordi La Forge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Know It Yet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another late night hanging out in Data’s quarters, and Geordi was too comfortable to move. It had been about two hours since he and Data had started talking, and about an hour and a half since the two of them had laid down on Data’s sofa to be more comfortable while they discussed Data’s latest exobiology research. Cuddling on Data’s sofa was nothing new, in fact, it was routine. A routine Geordi rather liked.</p>
<p>“...and so if it becomes evident that the Jhgxor can respire using iron I will need to organise further studies, though that will mostly be left to the primary exobiology crew, I will only oversee their work.” </p>
<p>“Mmhmm,” Geordi was paying attention, really, but he was struggling to find the energy to give a proper response. There was never too much time for relaxing when you ran the entire engineering department of a galaxy class starship, and that meant getting sleepy every time you got comfortable.</p>
<p>“Geordi, do you require sleep?” Data shifted slightly, likely in an attempt to better appraise Geordi’s condition.</p>
<p>“I always require sleep, Data,” Geordi tried to make Data stop wiggling about by holding onto him a little tighter, “You’re right though, I am tired. Sorry I’m not talking much, I do care about your work, it’s just I’ve been working and wearing my VISOR all day, it’s giving me a pounding headache.”</p>
<p>“Do you wish to go to bed? If you do not wish to walk back to your quarters I can replicate you some sleep wear and you could stay here,” Data offered.</p>
<p>“Sounds good, Data. I don’t feel much like getting off this sofa to be entirely honest with you, but I can’t sleep in my uniform.”</p>
<p>Data gently extracted himself from Geordi’s arms to go sort out the bed and fetch the appropriate supplies for Geordi’s night time routine. While Geordi didn’t sleep over particularly often, it wasn’t especially rare for him to fall asleep on Data’s sofa either. After the fourth time, Data had gotten better at noticing when Geordi was beginning to nod off so that he could make him get into a proper bed before he was dead to the world for several hours. Data had also gotten a bed for his quarters, both for when Geordi stayed over and for him to use following the discovery of his dream program.</p>
<p>Before long, Data had returned and was gently pulling Geordi up into a sitting position and pushing a small pile of pyjamas and toiletries into Geordi’s arms.</p>
<p>“You will go brush your teeth and get changed, then you may go to sleep,” Data’s voice had a slight commanding tone to it, another trick he had picked up for dealing with a sleepy Geordi who didn’t want to move. If he was too kind Geordi would only pull him back onto the sofa for more cuddles and fall asleep there, which was exactly what they were trying to avoid.</p>
<p>“Thanks, buddy,” Geordi offered a tired smile and no argument.</p>
<p>“You are welcome.”</p>
<p>Geordi dragged himself up to head towards Data’s bathroom, giving his friend a grateful pat on the shoulder as he went.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of a confusing combination of sluggish movements from his exhaustion and being in a rush to go flop down on Data’s bed, Geordi reemerged. In his absence, Data had readied the bed as much as he could with Spot refusing to leave.</p>
<p>“Spot, tonight this is Geordi’s bed, you must let him sleep in it.”</p>
<p>A dismissive meow was all Data received in response.</p>
<p>“She’s fine, so long as I can get in the bed and she doesn’t scratch my face off we’re good,” Geordi chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>“If you are certain.”</p>
<p>“What are your plans for tonight?”</p>
<p>“I am unsure. I was planning to run my dream program, and I do not know what I should do instead. I currently have no work I could be completing, and any research of mine could disturb your sleep.”</p>
<p>“Well, run your dream program then. I’m happy to share the bed, it’s yours in the first place,” Geordi began to move under the covers and pat the space beside him, “It’ll be a proper sleep over.”</p>
<p>“I am unsure what disqualifies the other times when you have slept in my quarters as ‘proper’ sleep overs,” Data restarted his attempts to shoo away Spot, as she was making it difficult for him to get into the bed.</p>
<p>“Well I was the only one sleeping those other times, you always had a shift or work or personal research. This time we’re both sleeping in the same room, so it’s a sleepover.”</p>
<p>Geordi laughed as Data gave up trying to politely get Spot to leave and instead displaced her as he climbed into bed. Spot seemed significantly disgruntled as she walked away, and Geordi began to seriously worry that the furry demon would actually attack him in his sleep, but hopefully Data would defend him. The two of them settled down in Data’s bed, Geordi was about to remove his VISOR when:</p>
<p>“Wait, what are you wearing?” Geordi realised that what his friend had on were definitely not appropriate clothes for going to sleep.</p>
<p>“My uniform.”</p>
<p>“Data, you can’t wear your uniform to bed! Go get yourself some pyjamas and take your boots off, who wears shoes to bed?” Geordi shook his head affectionately as Data climbed back out of bed and headed for the replicator.</p>
<p>“This is my usual night time attire, I have never noticed there being any negative effects to wearing my uniform to bed. It means that I am ready for duty as soon as I wake up.”</p>
<p>“Data, that might work when it’s just you here, but I am absolutely going to crumple your uniform in the night, I move about in my sleep a lot more than you do and at some point that moving is going to wrinkle your clothes. Plus it is not comfy sharing a bed with someone who has shoes on,” Geordi spoke as Data got changed into a simple set of pyjamas, made up of soft trousers and a short sleeved shirt.</p>
<p>When Data returned to the bed, no longer in uniform, Geordi lifted up the covers to welcome him back in.</p>
<p>“I trust I am now appropriately clothed?”</p>
<p>“You’re great, Data. I’ll have to get you some more casual clothes some time, you need more outfits for when we go on shore leave.”</p>
<p>“I would appreciate that.”</p>
<p>Geordi finally did remove his VISOR, placing it on a bedside table. He blew out a sigh at the long awaited lessening of the pressure in his skull. Data settled beside him, a comforting warmth and presence.</p>
<p>“Thanks again for letting me stay over, Data, I’m exhausted,” Geordi found Data’s hand under the sheets, giving it a small squeeze.</p>
<p>“You are very welcome. Goodnight, Geordi.”</p>
<p>“Night, Data.”</p>
<p>                             ______</p>
<p>“Hey Data! Hi Deanna, hi Will!” Geordi greeted his friends as he approached their table in Ten Forward.</p>
<p>A small chorus of “hello”s and “hi”s came in response. The three senior officers were crowded around a small table strewn with padds, displaying a variety of colourful charts and schedules.</p>
<p>“Sorry we don’t have a spare chair for you, Geordi, things have gotten pretty crowded in the past half hour,” Riker gestured to the entirely full room apologetically.</p>
<p>“Geordi, you could share my chair, if you would like?” Data offered, pushing himself back from the table slightly.</p>
<p>“Thanks, D,” Geordi seated himself sideways in Data’s lap, careful not to obstruct his view, “So, what have you guys been up to?”</p>
<p>“Oh, well it’s been a pretty calm day, we’ve been preparing for the visiting ambassadors next week. My mother will be among them,” Deanna grimaced. Riker blinked several times as he seemed to be taking a moment to catch up to the conversation.</p>
<p>“Counselor, will your mother be planning a wedding this time?” Data said.</p>
<p>Geordi grinned at the relatively rare look of exasperation on Deanna’s face.</p>
<p>“She had better not be, Data. I swear if I ever get married I won’t tell her until the very last moment just so I can get some revenge. I love her but my mother’s the most chaotic force in the galaxy, and I’m including Q in that.”</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to see what the captain’s plan will be for avoiding her,” Will laughed, finally having lost his vaguely baffled expression, “What about you two? Have you ever thought about getting married?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, maybe I will one day, but I wish my mom would stop trying to find a spouse for me. She overestimates how useless I am at finding someone myself, or at least I hope she does,” Geordi shook his head, smiling.</p>
<p>“I may get married. But it would be difficult for someone to want to spend the rest of their life with me, even if I wished to do so with them. I do not have the emotional capacity of humans, and I am incapable of growing old with someone, as I do not age.”</p>
<p>“Data, anyone who wouldn’t love you is an idiot! You’re so intelligent, thoughtful, handsome, kind, and forgiving, someone would have to be a fool to pass you up,” Geordi twisted in Data’s lap to properly look at his friend, “If you find someone you want to marry then they’d be the luckiest person in the galaxy.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Geordi, you are very kind,” Data gave a small smile.</p>
<p>Deanna and Riker exchanged a look across the table.</p>
<p>“You said your mom’s always trying to find you a spouse?” Will managed to regain Geordi’s attention.</p>
<p>“Yeah, every time we talk she’s met some lovely young engineer or scientist or something who’d just be perfect for me. I don’t think she picks bad people but I’d rather work things out by myself, it’s pretty embarrassing to be in your thirties and still have your mother setting you up on dates.”</p>
<p>“I certainly understand that pain,” Deanna smiled sympathetically, “What’s your type, and how close does your mother get when she picks people for you? Mine almost always picks people who are way off the mark.”</p>
<p>“Uh, well I don’t really know what my type is? I suppose I like people who I can have a good conversation on scientific theories with, someone who’ll take what I like into account and value what I think, someone I can have fun with, and I tend to like people who aren’t too run of the mill. Someone who brings a unique perspective to things. My mom does her best but half the time I don’t have all that much in common with the people she suggests, beyond working in Starfleet.”</p>
<p>“Someone intelligent, thoughtful, and unique, then?” Riker grinned for some reason that Geordi wasn’t quite catching, maybe it was just Will’s love of romance getting him excited.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess so. Obviously that’s a kind of ideal, I’m not too likely to find someone who fits that exactly and is interested in me at the same time,” Geordi said, which only made Riker smile wider.</p>
<p>                            _______</p>
<p>"Data, how much longer do I have to stay like this?"</p>
<p>"Just a few minutes more. I am attempting to paint from direct observation rather than memory."</p>
<p>Geordi focused very hard on not shifting about, he'd hate to mess up Data's painting. And he'd hate to have to start again more.</p>
<p>"What's the style for this one again?"</p>
<p>"Impressionist. Please do not move."</p>
<p>"I'm trying, Data," Geordi grouched, keeping his arm outstretched and his face pointed upwards, "I still don't see what's better about using the real me for a reference rather than a hologram or something."</p>
<p>"The real you behaves like a person, not a perfect model. This is more organic, I believe. I also prefer your presence to that of a hologram," Data continued to work in quick, fast strokes behind his canvas.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Data. I like to complain about how half my body aches, which it does, but this is fun, I like helping you with your interests."</p>
<p>"I am finished now, you may move," Data hadn't even stopped talking before Geordi started climbing down from the tall stool Data had placed him on, "Here is your shirt."</p>
<p>"Thanks, can I see it?" Geordi gestured to the painting.</p>
<p>"Of course," Data pulled Geordi over by his hand, interrupting Geordi's efforts to put his shirt back on, "What do you think?"</p>
<p>Geordi blew out a low breath, "It's stunning, Data. I know I got you started with painting in the beginning but you've far surpassed anything I could have taught you. Is this more how I literally look or how you see me?"</p>
<p>"It is more so my own perspective of you, as best as I can convey it. I find I often have difficulty putting my own view into my work, but it is easier when I am painting someone I know so well. You could be described as warm, and bright, even if the way you literally possess such qualities is not above average, apart from the lights of your neural implants that allow you to interface with your VISOR. I tried to convey these qualities in my painting of you."</p>
<p>"Warm and bright, huh? That's how you think of me?" Geordi smiled widely at Data.</p>
<p>"Among a great many other things, yes. As best as I understand it, your presence gives me a sensation of safety and comfort, which could be described as 'warm', and your smile causes a small increase in electrical flow to some of my circuits, and I would describe that sensation as 'bright." </p>
<p>Geordi guessed that Data would likely be experiencing a lot of that brightness right now, the full force of Geordi's happiest smile turned towards him. Data had never described the reactions Geordi caused in his internal workings before, but Geordi couldn't have really hoped for anything better than warm and bright. Data felt safe and happy, in his own way, around him. He loved knowing that.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Data. And for the record, you bring warmth and brightness to me too, along with a million other things. You're wonderful."</p>
<p>Data decided it was an appropriate moment for a hug, and so pulled Geordi close to him. Geordi wished he could smile wider, he could never make Data feel bright enough to convey how much he loved him, but for now his widest grin and closest hug would have to do.</p>
<p>                            _______</p>
<p>"Data, how would you describe your feelings towards Geordi? And before you tell me you're an android, I know. And I know that that makes it difficult to talk about things in emotional terms, but please do your best. Try and tell me what kind of emotion your internal response to Geordi's sensory inputs is closest to." Data had never been Deanna's easiest patient, but he had come to her for help, and she was one of the most qualified psychologists in the alpha quadrant. She'd be damned if her friend walked out of her office having gotten nothing from this.</p>
<p>Data sat on the couch in front of her, statuesque in a way that Data rarely ever was. Even if he wasn't always perfect at it, Data tried to remain in motion at all times, in the same way that humans do. His head would move slightly from side to side, he would blink and breathe, sometimes he bounced his leg or moved his hands around. Deanna was almost beginning to worry when Data finally spoke.</p>
<p>"I believe it is...love. I love Geordi, or I am as close to loving him as I am presently capable." </p>
<p>Deanna was pleased to be making progress, Data often struggled a lot more to articulate his experiences, especially in emotional terms. This seemingly small admission was a significant step towards Data developing a fuller understanding of himself. His relationship with Geordi was integral to his sense of self, Data had once described how Geordi had allowed him a space within their relationship to discover more of himself. To be more than Data, the Starfleet officer, to be Data, the artist, the poet, the friend. In the long term, identifying what Data 'felt' about Geordi could do more than solve his current predicament, it could help him find more of his own self.</p>
<p>"What do you think about that?" she asked.</p>
<p>"I am...not sure. It feels only appropriate that I should love Geordi, but in what capacity should I love him? Is loving him different to being in love with him?" Data's inquisitive nature shone through his confusion.</p>
<p>"Well, I suppose that's up to you, Data. When you experience your version of love for Geordi, what is it like?"</p>
<p>"When Geordi is nearby I am comforted by his presence. He makes almost all experiences more enjoyable, I have a preference for sharing with him than for doing something alone. I am still alone in the universe in the context of being an android like me, but in another context I belong, I am unique but with Geordi I am accepted. Geordi was the first person to be my friend, and I was 25 when we first met. He has changed my life and I do not know what my life would be like without him. I imagine it would be lonely."</p>
<p>"Have you ever told Geordi this? And has he ever told you something similar?"</p>
<p>"I have not, at least not in such depth, articulated this to Geordi. He knows that I value his presence in my life, and that he is my best friend. Geordi has told me in many ways what I mean to him. He does not always do so in words, but in the way he shares his life with me, and the way he takes interest in what I enjoy, even if he does not understand it. He is my Watson," Data spoke the last line as if it meant everything, and it probably did.</p>
<p>"And you are his Holmes," Deanna wasn’t as well acquainted with Data’s favourite 19th century detective as he was, but she knew something at least. That Holmes relies on Watson and Watson on Holmes. Her reply appeared to have the desired effect, if the way Data looked off into the middle distance before slowly nodding was anything to go by.</p>
<p>"Are you planning to tell him how you feel, Data? I think you’d both be better for it."</p>
<p>"I agree, Counselor,” Data spoke softly, “I will spend some more time thinking on the subject but I believe I will tell him. It is a conversation we need to have, if we are to properly understand our relationship."<br/>
_______</p>
<p>“Data? Is everything okay?” Geordi strode in through the doors to Data’s quarters. During the time it had taken him to get here he had begun to assume the worst from Data’s request to meet with him as they ‘needed to talk’.</p>
<p>“Nothing is wrong, Geordi. I wish to speak with you, please sit down,” Data motioned to the space beside him on the sofa.</p>
<p>“Okay, what’s this about?” Geordi kept a slightly larger distance from Data than usual, aware that this would likely be a serious conversation and not one of their usual evenings hanging out in Data’s quarters.</p>
<p>“It is about you, and the way I feel about you. Or at least the way my internal responses interpret your sensory inputs, as that is the closest thing I have to emotion.”</p>
<p>Geordi blinked behind his VISOR.</p>
<p>“The way you feel about me?” Geordi was more than a little confused. He couldn’t fathom what Data might feel about him that would warrant an urgent conversation, Data generally denied feeling anything at all. </p>
<p>Bright yellow eyes fixed on his face, examining his expression.</p>
<p>“Geordi, as I have told you, your presence makes me feel safe. Your smile brings about a strange fluctuation in the flow of electricity in my circuits. I am always pleased by your presence, the only exception being in situations that pose a threat to you, and when you are in danger I worry. Even though it goes against everything I learned about being a good officer, I am, to a degree, more loyal to you than I am to the captain. I would sacrifice my career to keep you safe, and if it were necessary, my life. You have helped me in my understanding of humanity in a way that no one else has, you have welcomed me into your life and offered your friendship, guidance, and support. When I am in danger you do not give up on me, even if the situation appears hopeless, and you are always brilliant enough to find a solution,” Data paused briefly to take a deep breath, never forgetting human mannerisms for a moment, “Geordi, I think I am in love with you.”</p>
<p>Without speaking, Geordi pulled Data into a hug both exactly like and completely different to all the hugs they had shared before. The same amount of love remained, it just had a new context now. Data tentatively wrapped his arms around Geordi in return. </p>
<p>“Is this...a positive response?” Data spoke so softly it was almost a whisper.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Data, I reckon it is,” Geordi whispered back as he rested his head on Data’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Geordi had loved Data for a long, long time now. It was one of those things where you don’t know when it started, there was no one singular, perfect moment. There was an infinite array of wonderful, flawed moments. When Data had gotten so excited about pretending to be Sherlock Holmes that he had spoken in an English accent for a week straight. When Data had first hugged him, all awkward long limbs, unsure about what he was supposed to do with them. When the two of them had gone sailing and Data had sunk straight to the bottom of the lake trying to swim. When he had worn his uniform and boots to bed, thinking it more efficient. Somewhere along the way, Geordi had fallen in love, and apparently, so had Data.</p>
<p>"I love you, too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to be a warm up for the other fic I'm writing (which will hopefully be finished fairly soon!) but it got a little out of hand</p>
<p>Thank you for reading! If you'd like some more daforge content you can find my fanart on my tumblr @drawsmaddy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>